Home
by MeshackDiva
Summary: After a year and four months, Dean has finally been found. Nothing is more important to Sam then getting his brother back, but what will he be welcoming into his home? A/B/O verse.


_**Home**_

 _ **A Place where I can go**_

 _ **To take this off my shoulders**_

 _ **Someone take me home**_

* * *

"Sam."

The tall alpha looks up at his name. His eyes were blood shot, jaw covered in an unkept shadow, and hair a mess. He had promised he would get some sleep tonight. Promised he would make it back to his bed, but he had gotten lost in his computer.

A gruff older beta stands in the door way of the study. His ball cap held in a white knuckle grip. "They found him."

Sam's whole world comes to a stop. His heart begins to race as he takes in the relief and worry on his surrogate's father's face. "Where." he croaks.

* * *

The room is full of FBI officials. Most have become familiar faces over the past year, and four months to be exact, but only one has become the one Sam always goes to. The leader of the group. A dark-skinned beta who Bobby had befriended while in the military. Rufus was a cranky old man that got what he wanted and when he took this case, no one could stop him from using every resource the agency had for months on end.

"Your brother is a two hour drive outside the city."

Two hours. He was only two hours away.

"When can we get him?" Why wasn't anyone gearing up? Why weren't they already on their fucking way?

Rufus frowns. "There are some things you need to know before we can retrieve him."

"No. If he is.. if we can get him, then thats what we do. I want my brother back." Sam's body begins to shake with anger and anticipation. He can feel the red bleeding into his eyes.

"He might not be your brother anymore." Rufus snaps, beta gold flashing in his own eyes, not at all intimidated by the alpha.

"That's not possible!"

"Sam." A soft voice has him taking a deep breath. Looking at his wife he gives her a pleading look. "I know, I want him back too. But we need to listen to them. So we can prepare the best we can."

Sam nods. They already had a master suite ready along with ingredients to make a variety of pies. He has never been more grateful to have found an omega that understood his loyalty to his brother and was willing to step up to the plate and bat for both of them. He laces his fingers with Jessica's before turning back to Rufus.

"Tell me."

"We believe he has been at this location the entire time. Its called The Crossroads. The building is divided into two sides. You enter Hell to find an omega to use. Enter Purgatory to watch alpha's battle to the death."

Sam's stomach twists into knots. "How did you not find him sooner?"

"We didn't know we were looking for a wolf." Rufus crosses his arms, eyeing the alpha.

Sam swallows the lump in his throat. His mother had been a wolf and had passed the gene onto her eldest son. She was murdered by people who hated wolves, that didn't understand that they were not monsters. Sam had only been a baby when they set their house on fire. Dean had carried him out as their father had tried to save their mother. After that their father had sworn them to secrecy, to never tell what Dean was. Even as society changed and wolves became more accepted, they were never to tell.

That had been so engrained in the alpha that he hadn't thought to tell the police at first. Now he can't help but think that it was his fault they hadn't found his brother sooner. "Is that why they took him?"

Rufus nods. "These places are specifically for people to get off on their wolf kinks. Either watching enraged beasts ripping each other apart or feeling powerful for having one in bed. The humans that run this place or pay for the pleasures have no regard for wolf-rights."

Sam wants to thank the man and vomit at the same time for his bluntness. But the images assaulting him made his head spin. "He's an omega... that means..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He could feel his face paling. Jessica's grip on his hand tighten to the point his bones groaned.

"I know its difficult to hear, but our intel says he was removed from hell almost a year ago."

"A year ago? Where is he now?"

"Purgatory. He's been fighting alphas in the pit. They believe he has gone feral." Rufus holds up a file Sam hadn't realized had been on the table between them. _Winchester_ was scribbled on the tab. The folder looked like it had actually been through hell.

"Omegas don't go feral." Even with the stereotype that wolves could become feral, omegas were never included in that.

"He hasn't lost a fight yet. Most alphas don't leave the pit alive after being thrown in with him."

Sam's heart starts to crack even more. His brother has been kidnapped, raped, and forced to kill to stay alive. Is Rufus right? Will he be getting his brother back or a shell of his brother?

Jessica's hand squeezes his three times, there way of saying 'I love you' silently. "What will we be welcoming into our home?" She asks quietly.

Sam's eyes snap to her. Even after hearing all of... that, she is still ready to bring Dean home. To keep to the plan they had made month ago. He glances down at her bulging stomach. They had two more months to go. Would bringing Dean home put her and their child in danger?

Soft blue eyes meet his, a smile gracing the blonde's face. "He will stay in his room for as long as he wants."

Looking back at Rufus he sets his shoulders, taking a deep breath. "When do I get my brother back?"

* * *

"Welcome! Tonights fight will be one for the books! Three Alphas, top of their game! Against our feisty omega. Never has he faced more then one opponent in the ring. Will tonight be his last or will he continue to be our favorite little bitch?" The announcer booms. The crowd roars with excitement. "To add to the thrill, the bitch is on his tail end of his heat. So, place your beats now!"

Again the crowd cheers. Money starts to flash as bets are taken.

"A bitch in heat? He won't stand a chance."

"Three alphas? They'll be too busy fighting each other to pay attention to him."

"He's too weak."

"He always comes out on top."

The debate among the humans stops as three bared doors open in the pit, releasing a massive wolf each. Two wolves were brown, one ranging closer to the color of mud. The other wolf was a light gray. The alphas circled one another, sizing each other up. They were larger then normal wolves and deadly with the intelligence of a man. Before they could rip each other apart another door opens. A smaller wolf enters the arena. Sandy coat hanging limply, head held low as he panted. His eyes were dull as they assessed the alphas. The alphas sniff the air, practically panting at the hormone induced scent of the omega.

The crowd is on the edge of their seats, waiting to see what will happen. Who will die first? Who will get their claim on the smaller wolf?

As a unit the alphas circle the growling omega. They want him, but they are weary. As they should be, given the howls and snarls coming from the tunnels beneath the seats. The omega's mate. He was merciless and just as ruthless as his omega. Not one alpha has left the arena alive when pitted against him. He was always quick about it, always wanting to get back to his mate.

The wolves sized each other up before one alpha made his move. Charging, the mud colored wolf leaps into the air, his fatal mistake. The omega didn't hesitate to slide under the wolf, teeth sinking into the alpha's soft under belly. Jerking his head, ripping flesh, the omega is out from under the alpha in seconds. The howl of pain is cut short as the omega sinks his teeth into the alpha's throat.

While the sandy wolf is distracted the other two alpha's meet eyes. A quick alliance is formed before they begin to stalk their prey. The omega releases the dead wolf, looking up to notice the two alphas flanking him, one on each side. His body is shaking as his exhaustion shows from his heat. For the first time since the omega had been thrown into the pit a whimper leaves him. He knows his chances are low and the effects of his heat is making his focus waver.

The crowd roars and bang their feet at the show of defeat in the omega.

The snarling from the tunnels only intensify. The alpha's pounce as one. The omega barely dodges them, sprinting to the other side of the pit. The alphas didn't let up. The grey wolf was faster. He lunges, clamping his jaws around the omegas hind leg. Snarling the omega spins, clawing at the alpha's face. His teeth sink into the alpha's ear, only to be yanked away as the brown wolf bites into his shoulder. The omega howls in pain as he is caught in the middle of a tug-a-war. Try as he might, he can't escape them.

Shouts from the tunnels are the only warning before a red-eyed wolf is crashing through a bared door. His black fur ripples as he takes in the scene. The alpha's release the omega, baring their blood stained teeth at the new comer. The black wolf snarls as he charges. The brown wolf is the one to engage him. Leaving the omega to the gray alpha.

It doesn't take much for the alpha to have the smaller wolf pinned beneath him. The omega bucks weakly as he tries to escape. That only earns him jaws around the nap of his neck, teeth piercing his skin as the alpha demands submission. High whines of distress leave the sandy wolf along with a few snarls. The omega can feel the alpha pressing against him, trying to find an entrance. Neither of them notice the bloody black wolf approach.

The enraged alpha tackles the other off his mate. noticing how the brown wolf's teeth catch and tear at his omega's flesh. Within seconds the offending wolf is dead. The alpha turns pulsing red eyes to the whimpering omega, a puddle of blood forming beneath him. He takes a step towards his mate just as all hell breaks loose.

* * *

Sam's head jerks up as the door opens. Rufus walks in a grime look on his face. "Did you get him? Is he safe?"

Rufus takes a seat, loosening his tie. "He is on his way to your house as we speak." Sam makes to leave. "Wait."

Jess' hand entwines with his, he doesn't glance at her. His attention solely on the beta.

"Before you leave, you should know a few things." He gestures for the alpha to sit, but Sam refuses. He wants his brother. "He was thrown into the pit before we could infiltrate the place. He's alive, but injured."

"Why isn't he being taken to the hospital?" Jess asks, slowly standing with her mate, ready to leave.

"We tried, but his mate wouldn't allow the medical staff to even get near the SUV."

"Dean doesn't have a mate." Sam breathes.

"He does now. The alpha won't allow any males near your brother. It was hell getting them in the SUV. Since the hospital was a no-go we are sending a few nurses to your house. Hopefully that will allow us to asses your brother's injuries."

* * *

Sam takes a deep breath before opening the door to Dean's room. The king sized bed is occupied by two very large wolves. The larger black wolf is snarling as he stands over a bloody heap of sandy fur. His red eyes narrow at Sam, lips pulling back a bit more to show lethal teeth.

A nurse stands five feet from the bed, a medical bag in her hands. "He won't let me anywhere near him." She drawls. Though her eyes ever leave the feral animal, she doesn't seemed panicked.

Sam inches into the room, but stays close to the wall. He wills the red from seeping into his eyes, not wanting to pose as a threat. "I'm not going to hurt him." His words don't phase the wolf. "She needs to tend to him. Make sure he's okay. You don't want him to die do you?"

The wolf's growl flatters as his eyes slide to the nurse. "I only want to help him. Will you let me?" She asks drawing attention to her medical bag.

The wolf studies the nurse before slowly moving off Dean. He never takes his eyes off her, though Sam is sure he is being watched as well. In a soft voice the nurse starts to explain everything she is doing as she lays out her supplies. Once she is finished she meets the red gaze of the alpha.

"I need him to change so I can help him."

The wolf looks at Sam, growling softly. "I promise I won't hurt him. He's my brother."

The wolf glares at him a few seconds longer before turning to Dean. He nudges him softly, whining lowly until Dean's body starts to ripple and spasm. Soon a naked man is laying where a wolf once was.

* * *

Sam opens the door and is greeted by a growl, flash of teeth and red eyes, like usual. Dean lays asleep, still in his human form. He hasn't been awake for three days. The doctors said it was normal. The fight, injuries, malnutrition, all paired with his heat left his body exhausted. He just needs time to rest and heal. Sam just wishes he could at least touch his brother, but the damn alpha was having none of that.

Normally the nurse, Meg, would bring the food, but she was taking a well deserved nap. So Sam decided to try to get close to his brother again, with the hopes that food will calm the alpha. As soon as he gets a foot from the bed, though, the growling turns into a snarl with a full display of teeth.

"He's my brother. I've told you this several times." Sam couldn't help the irritation clearly in his voice.

The alpha snaps his teeth at him in answer.

"Here." A soft voice says from behind him.

He turns to see Jess, a small smile on her face. He hands her the tray and watches as the alpha allows her close to the bed.

"I made you two hamburger helper and rolls." She sets the tray on the nightstand.

The alpha huffs, easing down onto his haunches.

Jessica slowly reaches a hand out and feels Dean's forehead. "He's not warm. Which means no fever. That's good." She winces, hand going to her swollen stomach. Both Sam and the alpha whine. "I'm okay. She's just kicking."

The alpha eyes her stomach, rising up to move closer as he sniffs. Sam growls in warning causing his attention to snap to him, teeth flashing again.

"Boys, growling is unnecessary." The omega chastises. The omega places her hands on her hips, causing her stomach to look bigger, as the two alphas look at her. She raises an eyebrow daring them to disagree.

The alpha actually curls up, placing his head on Dean's stomach, as his red eyes seem to softened towards her. Sam watches as his wife smiles at the two wolves. He wishes he could feel the same amount of ease as she does, but he won't be comfortable with the alpha's claim on his brother until he can talk to Dean.

* * *

Sam knocks, hand moving to open the door. To his surprise the door opens and he is greeted by a dark haired man with startling blue eyes. Thankfully the alpha had some decency to put some ball-shorts on while out of his fur. Glancing behind him, Sam notices the chaos of the bed, his brother now on his stomach, fresh bruises adorning his skin, and the stench of sex in the air. Sam's eyes snap back to the alpha, a growl in his chest.

"He's healing. Fucking him as soon as he wakes up is not the brightest idea." He can feel the red seeping into his eyes.

"Leave him alone, Sammy." A hoarse voice says from the bed.

The alpha quickly leaves Sam, going to crawl into bed. Sam watches as the alpha nuzzles his brother's neck, a hand caressing his back. Sam takes a few stumbling steps forward, causing the alpha to growl.

"Cas." Dean doesn't even bother to open his eyes as he whispers the small command.

The alpha, Cas, quietens and goes back to nuzzling the omega's neck.

"Dean?" Sam chokes out.

Dean cracks an eye open, turning to look at him. "Hey, Sammy."

"Dean." Sam has to blink away tears. He comes closer to the bed, but again Cas growls a warning.

Dean's eyes slide back to his alpha. Studying him for a moment. "Just give us time, Sammy."

And with that Dean closes his eyes, snuggling into the warmth of his alpha and dismissing Sam. After over a year of being missing, of not seeing his brother, spending four days for him to heal and wake up, only to be dismissed without a second thought. No cheerful hugging. No relieved smile. No indication that he actually missed his little brother. Just one look at his alpha, who did not want Sam near them, and he is following suit. Sam has been put beneath the damn alpha. To the point that he couldn't allow Sam to touch him, but he could fuck his alpha.

* * *

"Sam, you need to calm down." Jess sighs, rubbing down an elbow from her stomach.

"Its been two days since he woke up, and I haven't been able to touch him or even speak to him. What if he has been brainwashed? God knows the trauma he has been through. All it wouldn't take much for the alpha to have Dean under his control." Sam paces, running a hand through his hair.

"You can't expect him to be the same after all that he has been through." His wife sighs, relaxing more into her chair.

"No. But..." Sam huffs, taking a seat. "He has always been there for me. After Ruby, during Stanford, after Dad died, hell he practically raised me. We have never been distant with each other, not matter what happened. Especially after shit like this."

"I know, but he has a mate now. The one constant he has had this past year."

"That's what I am worried about! The man is practically feral, you've seen how he has acted. How long do you think he has been like that? How did they even meet? Who knows if this mating is even consensual? After all he's a wo-" Sam bites his tongue.

"Samuel Winchester. You have fought so hard to break the wolf stereotype with anyone we meet. You fight for their rights in the courtroom just as willingly as any human that comes to you for help. You do it all because you know what people think of wolves aren't true. You've had Dean to prove that to you all your life. He has never once been more aggressive then any other male."

Sam frowns. "I didn't want to believe that he was feral, but he might be. I haven't seen him in his skin since that day."

"You have to give them time, they've been through hell. Let them do what makes them comfortable." Jessica goes back to rubbing soothing circles into her swollen belly.

"I know he needs time, but I think he needs time away from that alpha." Sam bites out.

A sound at the door has them both turning. Dean stands there in nothing but his boxers. He was so skinny, Sam could easily count his ribs. The scars that litter his body varied in size and age. The sight of them made Sam's stomach churn. The one scar that stood out the most was the almost silver half crescent mating mark at the base of his neck.

"I'm not feral. Neither is Cas." His voice was still hoarse. More then likely from disuse.

"Dean, I-"

"Instinct was, is, easier to run on." His eyes flash that brilliant electric omega blue. "We depend on instinct more then you. Its always been that way, your now seeing the full extent of it."

"Do you need anything?" Jessica asks. Dean's eyes go to her before widening causing her to smile softly. "I know."

Dean is shuffling into the room with a trembling hand out, he stops momentarily eyes asking permission. Jessica nods her head encouragingly. As soon as Dean's hand is on her stomach he is kneeling in front of her, his lips twitching towards a smile.

"When?"

"She'll be here in a few more weeks."

"She?"

Jess nods. "Mary Deanna Winchester."

The smile on Dean's face has Sam's heart aching. He has missed his brother. He has missed that smile. Missed hearing him sing to the radio. Missed his sarcastic comments. Missed everything about him. Only now with has he been able to even see some of the Dean that he remembers. Which makes him wonder-

"Where's Cas?"

"Sleeping" Dean says without looking away from Jessica.

Sam opens his mouth, but is cut off by a roar of distress.

Dean turns his head, yipping loudly. Something he would do when he and Sam were kids, to ensure his little brother that he was near. Within seconds seconds a panting Cas is in the doorway. His eyes shoot straight to Sam, lips pulling back to expose his canines. Sam's own alpha dominance begins to flare. This is his house and he is sick of being threatened in it.

"Cas." Both alpha's turn to Dean. "I'm going to be an uncle."

Sam watches as a smile breaks across the raven haired man's face. His eyes lost any hint of alpha red and he relaxed into the wall. Sam knew that Cas would be ready to fight in an instant, but with the show of ease it was clear that he cared about Dean's happiness. Maybe Sam was jumping to conclusions too soon.

* * *

It takes almost a week before Cas and Dean are moving around the house comfortably. Though, its only with Sam, Jess, Meg, and Bobby. If anyone even knocks on the door the wolves are slipping into their fur and retreating to their room. Cas is still edgy around Sam and has yet to speak actual words in his presence. But, both wolves are at Jessica's beck and call to help her do anything. Dean especially seems to be glued to her side. Sam isn't sure if it is because she is an omega or the pregnancy.

Sam is sitting in his study when he hears it. Jess yelling for him, her voice pained. Racing to her, he finds Dean helping his wife stand, her sweatpants soaked. Dean whines softly as Jessica's pants.

"My water broke." Those words have Sam loading the car with the bags they already had packed.

He comes back in to help Jessica to the car. "We will be back in a few days. Meg and Bobby will be stopping by every day." He tells the anxious wolves.

He would like to explain to them the plan. Even coax them to come to the hospital, but there isn't time for that. His focus is on his wife and getting her to the hospital.

* * *

Sam parks the car, glancing at his wife in the backseat. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam's eyes fall onto the house as he speaks.

"They won't hurt her. Dean wants to meet his niece."

"Its not Dean that I'm worried about." he mutters.

Jessica either doesn't hear him or ignores him as she opens her door. Getting out of the car, Sam grabs the bags while Jess gets Mary. As they approach the door Jess speaks.

"If Cas hurts Mary, he hurts Dean. Cas would never intentionally hurt him." His wife smiles down at their daughter, knowing full and well that she is right.

Sam's takes a deep breath before opening the door. He is greeted by two wolves at the top of the stairs. Sam hadn't even thought about what their absence might do to them. Had they been in their fur all four days? Meg hadn't called them and Bobby hadn't said anything when he stopped by the hospital. Setting the bags down he smiles at the wolves, trying to make his posture welcoming.

"Would you like to meet her?" The sandy wolf is up and running to his room in seconds. The black wolf lingers. Sam kills the protective urge to growl. "You can meet her too." With that he is chasing after Dean.

Sam helps his wife get situated in the living room as they wait. Soon Dean is in the doorway dressed in ball-shorts and Led Zeppelin shirt, Cas behind him in similar attire. Sam looks to Jess, he can't help but be nervous about this. His wife smiles at the two, offering the bundle in her arms. Dean wastes no time swooping in and gently taking his neice into his arms. He moves to sit on the love seat, Cas join him snaking an arm around his shoulders. Sam can't help but be filled with love and pride as a smile erupts on his brother's face. An honest to God smile.

"She's beautiful." Sam is floored by the deep rasp of a voice that rumbles from Cas. He glances to see that his wife is caught in a similar reaction.

Dean only nods. "Just as small as Ben."

Cas nods, rubbing a gentle finger down the infant's cheek. "She's healthier." He whispers.

Sam turns to look to Jess. 'Ben?' He mouths. His wife only shrugs. Looking back at the couple he can't help but wonder. Mary began to wiggle and Sam moved to get her, but Dean waved him off. His brother started to whisper sweet nothing and rocking gently, Cas allowing him to move freely but still kept a hand on his shoulder. They had experience with this, that was obvious. Sam's heart began to constrict at the though that they might... might of had...

"Who's Ben?" Jess asks softly.

Neither of the wolves seem to be paying attention, but Dean answers. "He was Lisa's pup. She was caged next to us."

Relief flooded Sam. Glad that his brother hadn't lost a child of his own, but he couldn't feel overly joyed at the thought. "Was?"

Cas looks up, crystal blues meeting hazel. "She didn't survive the birth. Her alpha became lost with grief. I was able to pull the pup into our cage and give him to Dean."

Dean smiles softly, as if lost in memory though his eyes never left Mary. "He was a cute thing. Jet black hair, green eyes. He could have passed for ours. The few times he was content he had the sweetest smile. He really liked to sleep on Cas' chest."

To Sam's astonishment the alpha actually smiles softly, cheeks reddening slightly. "What happened to him?"

Both wolves are quiet for a while. "We tried our best to feed him, but he needed milk. We kept hoping that my body would respond to him..." Dean voice is barely above a whisper.

"He wasn't your fault, Dean." Cas assures, kissing his temple.

Dean nods, holding Mary just a little bit closer. Sam looks to Jess, silently asking for help. A tear is sliding down her face as she looks as lost as he feels. Soon Mary is fussing and won't quieten no matter what Dean tries.

"Its time to feed her." Jess chokes out. She takes the infant out of Dean's arms gently before leaving the room.

Sam watches as his brother curls into Cas. The two situate themselves until Dean is practically on top of the alpha, head resting on his chest, as they sprawl out. Sam can't help the question that bubbles out of his throat.

"Why were omegas in alphas' cages?"

Dean blinks up at him. "We were put in there if we were mated. They couldn't control the alphas after they mated without their mates."

Sam's eyes fall onto Cas. "And how did he mate you?" Cas growls at the challenge.

"Cas isn't the bad guy, Sam. He saved me. He pulled me out of that hell."

"But you were still there! He didn't get you out!"

"No, but we were together and he didn't let anyone touch me."

Sam doesn't know what to say to that. He knows his brother doesn't mean Cas protected from the fights, he is talking about protection from a different kind of violence.

"I would never hurt your brother in that way. If he says no, thats final." Sam's eyes snap to the alpha. "When the alphas enter their rut, we are thrown in with an omega. The time I was thrown in with Dean... that was it. I knew there would be no other. I got his permission before I was lost to the haze of rut." Cas kisses the top of Dean's head, running a soothing hand down his back. Dean only snuggles into the alpha more.

"He wouldn't leave me. I was breaking, Sammy. I would have died if Cas hadn't of found me. Without him, I wouldn't be sitting here."

Sam swallows hard. The horror they went through, together, and he has been nothing but a cold alpha to Cas. "I'm sorry, to both of you, for my behavior."

Dean smiles. "Don't worry about it, bitch."

Sam's heart skips a beat. "Jerk." He breathes.

* * *

Sam rocks Mary as he watches Dean and Cas play in the backyard. The two wolves pounce and tackle one another, nipping playfully. Their tails were wagging a mile a minute as they rolled in the grass.

"Do you ever wish you had gotten the gene?" Jess asks, coming to stand next to him.

"I did when we were kids. I would get upset that I couldn't change. I always wanted to run and play with him. Pick up on the things he could smell and hear."

Jess hums thoughtfully, leaning into him to pier down at their daughter. "Do you think she'll be a wolf?"

"No. Dean would have told us already."

"I've always found it odd that wolves can sense one another, but then again it makes sense." They go back to watching to scene outside. "Do you think he has a family?"

"Cas? Possibly. I would look for them if he would give me his full name."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found."

"Why wouldn't he want to see his family? His pack?"

"Maybe his pack is right here."

Sam blinks down at her, a smile playing on his lips. Yes it has taken time to warm up to the alpha, but now that he has he can't see Cas ever not being apart of their family. Sam leans down, kissing his amazing wife.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

The omega only giggles. But he truly is grateful. Not everyone would put up with him and his brother being a package deal. Not everyone would be there for him like his strong, beautiful, amazing wife has.

Mary yawns awake. Drawing both parents' attention.

* * *

"Have you guys thought about venturing out?" Same asks softly.

Mary had finally went down for a nap, along with her mother. The wolves stop eating their lunch to look at him. Dean glances at Cas, a silent conversation passing between them. "We've talked about it... but we aren't sure."

"You've been cooped up here for two months. Its healthy to get a change of scenery every now and then."

Cas nods, "We would like to venture out... we just don't feel safe."

"They shut down that shit place. Crowley and his crew are behind bars. No one is going to take you back. If you want I will go with you." Sam's voice is soft and encouraging.

The two wolves need to start to get comfortable with leaving the house, or Sam fears they never will step foot out of the door. He watches as another silent conversation passes between the wolves.

"Its not that. Its my brother." Cas' eyes hold a story that Sam isn't sure he wants to hear.

"Your brother?"

"He's the one that had me thrown into that place to begin with."

"Why would he do that?"

"'Cause he's a dick." Dean growls.

Cas nods, "Less competition. Even though I never wanted the power my family offered." Sam waits for the wolf to continue. "My name is Castiel Novak."

Sam's jaw drops. "Novak? As in Angel Interprises. Ran by the most powerful wolf pack in America?"

Castiel nods gravely. "My brother, Lucifer, wanted to be the boss. Being one of four alpha siblings, its hard to get that power. My brother, Gabriel, ran away or I hope he did. Which left Michael and I." Dean sneaks a hand up to intertwine with Castiel's on the table. "It wasn't long after Gabriel's disappearance that I found myself drugged and dumped in a cage."

Sam shakes his head in disbelief. "That has to be the reason why he was disowned."

"Disowned?" Both wolves ask.

"Yeah, around six months ago. Lucifer was disowned, kicked out of the pack, and shipped off somewhere. Chuck, your father, was furious if rumors are true."

Castiel's mouth moves, but no words come out for a few seconds. "What?" He finally chokes out.

"Yeah. The Novaks have been looking for you. I should have recognized you, I have no idea how I never made the connection before." As Sam thought about it, it was probably because the picture at his office was in black and white. If he had seen Castiel's photo in color he wouldn't have been able to miss those blue eyes.

"You could call home." Dean whispers.

Castiel pulls the omega up into a hug. "We can leave if you want. Go explore." He breathes loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Is that really what has been holding you back?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"That, Mary, and other things." Dean turns to face him, but doesn't leave the alpha wolf's arms.

"Mary?"

"We wanted to make sure was safe and... eating." Dean finished sheepishly.

Sam couldn't help the ache in his heart. The wolves had wanted to make sure his child survived. "Dean, Mary is safe and healthy. No matter what happens, she will always have two amazing uncles to watch out for her." Both wolves blink at him. "This is your home as much as it is mine. You both are family. No matter how far you two decide to adventure, you will always have a place here to return to."

With that his brother is pulling away from Castiel and crushing him into a hug. A real Winchester brother hug. The first since Dean had been taken. Castiel doesn't growl or even hint that he is about to go alpha. Sam just holds his brother tight and enjoys the moment.

* * *

"Where is he?"

Sam blinks down at the man in front of him. "Excuse me?"

The shorter man growls at him. "My Brother, you moose."

Before Sam can snap a remark at the alpha, another voice is heard.

"Gabe?"

Sam turns to find Cas and Dean standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Cassie!" The stranger, Gabe, tackles the wolf. Dean inches closer to Sam as the brothers breath each other in. "I looked everywhere for you! I didn't stop, not until Dad got your call a few days ago."

The two alphas righten themselves, taking each other in. "How did you even know I was missing? You ran away."

"I came back after hearing of your disappearance. I knew something wasn't right. You wouldn't run and not try to contact me." Gabriel grins proudly. "I am the reason Lucifer is in his cage."

Castiel blinks at him. "You came back for me?"

"Of course. Your my little brother. I should have taken you with me in the first place."

Castiel looks up, as if remembering the other two in the room. "Dean, this is Gabriel. Gabe, my mate Dean." Sam watches as his brother hesitates before leaving the safety of the space behind him.

The wolves had only ventured out twice so far. The first time had only lasted half an hour. Dean had come back shaking while Cas looked like he was ready to spill blood. They didn't tell him what had happened, but Sam new something triggered their memories. The second time Sam had went with them. They lasted almost two hours. He had noticed how the two tensed up around any alpha that came near them. The two never once stopped holding hands or flashing their eyes in warning, even when they had visited Bobby's shop. But they had made it away from the house for two hours, Sam counted that as a small victory.

Dean goes to stand beside Castiel. Tentatively he sniffed at Gabriel, greeting him the way wolves do. Gabriel smiled softly, understanding shinning in his eyes. He slightly exposed his neck, inviting Dean to scent him and also showing a bit of submission. It was a clear way to calm the omega.

Sam blinked as he realized they were running on instinct at the moment, not human traits. Sure humans become more primal during their heats and ruts, but they never fall back onto their sub-genders' instincts like wolves. With the display in front of him, he could clearly see how Dean relaxed. Sam had never seen Dean relax so fast around a stranger, is that really what he needed? Come to think about it, Dean had always been happier and more laid back when they were younger. When he was expressing the wolf side of him just as frequently as his human side. Sam had loved to curl into his brother's fur and fall asleep, it was the safest place to be in a strange hotel room. Dean had never held back scenting him, playing with him while in his fur, and expressing himself. Until their dad had forced him to stop, to be more human. It got to the point where Sam hardly ever saw his brother in his fur.

Now, after living with two wolves. How had he ever allowed their father to do that to Dean? How had he not noticed the strain on his brother?

"You're thinking too hard." Sam blinks out of his daze, noticing the two alpha wolves were gone. "They went for a run."

"How.." How could his brother read him so well?

"Because your my little brother." The omega smiles up at him. Pure affection in his eyes.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I never realized how much suppressing yourself had to of hurt you." He can't hold the words back.

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Wasn't your fault."

"But I could have helped. I should have said something, done something. I should have noticed."

"It wasn't your place to challenge Dad. 'Sides everything is good now. I have Cas. I have you. And Jess. And Mary. I have a home. I have a pack." Tears shine in the wolf's eyes. "I'm happy, Sammy."

Sam fought back his own tears. Never in their adult lives has he heard Dean say he was happy.

"I'm glad your home, jerk." He says with a soft smile.

Dean chuckles. "Bitch."

 _ **A/N:**_ The song at the beginning of this chapter is Home by Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors, & Bebe Rexha. Let me know your thoughts. Its a different spin on alpha/omegaverse, but I think it works. I'm not sure when, but I will be uploading another chapter from Dean's point of view. YOLO. Until Next Time.


End file.
